Can't fight this feeling
by CruelQueen
Summary: This is a version of how Cruella and Isaac's story should have ended. Isaac wants to make a fresh start with her while he is willing to love her for what she really is... {Authella}
1. Chapter 1

_"I do hate it when you are right, darling''_ she said and released him

 _"And I do like this shade of confidence. So masculine...''_

She started moving closer and closer to him until she could sense his heart beating off his chest. She was very confident of the power she had over him and was prepared to play that last card.

 _"Are you sure you can't help a girl out? For old time's sake?"_

 _"Not a chance!"_ he exclaimed with determination and tried to avoid her

They looked at each other for several seconds; both their eyes ablaze, revealing truths no words could speak. It was Isaac who first decided to break the awkward silence

 _"Why?" he heard himself asking with a hint of pity he would have never believed he'd ever utter_

 _''Why what, darling?''_

 _"Why did you do that? We could have been happy. We could have had everything. Why didn't you want to make a fresh start?"_

 _''You don't get this, darling, do you? That girl you danced with, never really existed. I was faking it the whole time. I never loved you, Isaac. I was looking out for myself_ " she added bitterly, _"The only true thing about that night was our last meeting in the attic"_. Her words cut like a knife and she knew it perfectly well. But they were both past the point of turning back now, so hurting his feelings only seemed insignificant.

 _"I really loved you._ _ **I still do**_ _"_ The words flew from his lips without processing but little did he care how vulnerable he must have seemed

 _"Oh, please. I'm a psycho killer!'_ ' -at least I was- she thought to herself, _"After all, you can't fall in love with a person you hardly know.''_ She glared at him, her eyes giving off sparks.

 _''But I did. I did fall in love with you. And yes, that was one of my life's biggest mistakes but I will never regret it.''_

 _"Oh, darling, stop reading those novels. They are, indeed, affecting you"_. What was it that made him so naive? Love! What an overestimated state of mind! Love has never been an answer. If anything, it always made everything more complicated.

A sad smile was drawn on his face. He was well aware of how cynical she could be but somewhere deep inside him he knew this was only a facade.

 _"What were you afraid of?"_ he decided to ask, although he was well aware she would defend the wall she had raised between them with all the strength she had.

His question took her by surprise. She acknowledged her nature. She knew she could never be happy with him. She was just not cut out for this. But no matter how certain she felt for herself, this was the first time, as back as she could remember, she felt something old and familiar burning deep inside the place that others called a heart. Something long forgotten that she never thought it still existed. An odd sense of fear. She felt her knees weaken at the very idea of that despicable feeling still lurking inside her. She was afraid of hurting him. And that, she would. Eventually.

Still, this was a realization she had to keep to herself. But his eyes were still fixed on her, questioning, awaiting for a response. At least one she owed him

 _"My madness!"_ she cried. Her blue eyes were now sparkling with fury

Isaac looked at her confused. He grabbed her wrist as firmly as he could and shouted:

 _''We could have fought it!"_

 _''No we couldn't! And after all, darling, who said I wanted to fight it?''_

 _"No one wants to live in the darkness. Why would you?"_

 _''Oh, trust me, darling, walking on the dark side is really fun!''_

 _''Is it? Have you ever thought about love or happiness?''_

 _''Who cares? All I need is my ability to kill! Which you are supposed to give back to me right now!"_

 _''Why do you keep doing this? Why are you always turning it to murder?"_

 _''Because that's who I am, darling! A murderer!"_

 _''You might be a murderer but this doesn't mean that you can't be something else''_ He came closer to her and he noticed the fear in her eyes. Ηe touched her cheek with a smooth move. She didn't move. She kept looking at him

He didn't intend to try anything, after all he had never been the spontaneous type of man. But as though his lips had a life of their own, he surprised himself by moving closer and placing a soft, inquiring kiss on her lips, waiting for her reaction. And as if she had predicted it, as if expecting it, she kissed him right back. His heart skipped a beat the moment their lips touched. But Cruella seemed to be wanting so much more than a kiss. With slow, decisive moves, she started removing her fur while her kissing became more aggressive. He wasn't going to resist her. He couldn't. And more importantly: he didn't want to! Cruella fiercely threw herself onto him, causing him to lose balance and they both found themselves falling on the soft sofa behind him. Like a predator, she wasted no time and immediately began removing his shirt, unbuttoning each button with such precision and steadiness that left no doubt as to what her intentions were and what was about to follow. He placed his hand on her waist and started kissing her neckline. Cruella was not willing to wait any longer and she certainly wasn't going to let him be in charge. For her, time was of the essence and she didn't intend to leave any room for second thoughts. Especially hers. She removed her own blouse with a subtle move. Then she grabbed his face and gave him another aggressive kiss. Isaac moved his hands on her back and removed her bra. He was giving gentle kisses all over her body while she was touching his back in a hawkish way. His mind was trying to absorb the fact that he was making love with the woman he had sworn many years before that he would forget. He couldn't believe it. And even though she had decided to let herself go, neither could she. They were both so different and yet they were looking for the same thing. Isaac felt like he was flying while Cruella had already forgotten that stupid plan about the savior and Isaac's murder. All she cared about, for the moment, was being with him.


	2. Chapter 2

She fell on his side and they both tried to catch their breath. Isaac finally felt complete. He held her in his arms and that was everything he wanted. Cruella on the other hand was nervous. "What has just happened?" - she thought to herself and her blue eyes grew wide open. Now that the heat of passion had cooled off, it felt clearly a mistake. Even though it felt good, even though she didn't feel like killing him anymore...  
She needed to leave. She needed to be away from him at the moment. She got up and picked up her clothes that lay scattered on the floor. Isaac stayed quiet. She dressed as fast as she could and before Isaac could utter a word she had already disappeared. He knew that Cruella wasn't going to talk to him about what had just happened and he knew that even if she felt something she would never admit it. But he wasn't going to lose her again. He wanted that woman. He loved that woman. He needed that woman.  
His impulse reaction was to go after her but clearly that wasn't the right moment. This was a tricky situation and clearly logic needed to prevail. He decided that giving her some time to think would be wiser.  
Cruella got into the car and started driving like a maniac back to her room at granny's. She walked into the hotel completely ignoring the wolf-girl and her granny who were standing in the hall. She got into her room and quickly she started packing her stuff. She wanted to leave. Nothing was holding her back anymore. She wasn't gonna get her revenge -in fact, she didn't want to- and she was well aware that sooner or later Rumple was going to find out about the lies she had told him. There was nothing left for her to do but to leave. The thought of Isaac flashed in her mind and I instantly the expression on her face became softer. "What the hell?" -she thought to herself and shook her head trying to send that thought away. Just as she was about to seal her small suitcase she heard a knock on the door. It had better not be that disturbing old lady again! She opened her door with a furious look on her face. She expected to see granny or Ruby but much to her astonishment it was him. She froze on the spot.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
 _"I was hoping we could talk"_ he answered sincerely  
 _"I have nothing to say, darling''_ Cruella replied with determination  
 _"Really? You don't even want to discuss what happened two hours ago in the cabin?"_  
 _"That's precisely the conversation I'm the least interested in having"_ she said bitterly _"Nothing happened Isaac. I was dizzy from the gin and you seemed so desperate. I was kind enough to give you a small "present" before I left."_

He looked hurt. He couldn't believe what she had just said, though she didn't sound that convincing. He completely skipped the part of why she had slept with him and only focused on that last phrase of hers.  
 _"Before you go?"_ he asked apparently anxious.  
 _"Oh, yes. Since I'm not getting what I came here for, I have decided to leave town tonight!"_  
 _"You can't do that''_ he cried _"I won't let you!"_  
 _"I don't remember asking for your permission, darling. Besides, you should be grateful now. You are safe from me."_  
 _"But I don't want a life without you. Maybe what happened in the cabin didn't really matter to you, but it meant everything to me. I'm not asking you to stay here forever. I'm asking you to give me a chance. I know who you are now and I know what I'm dealing with. And I want to have that chance with you.''_ He confessed looking at those blue eyes. She was evil but he didn't really mind. He was willing to give it a try. He was willing to do everything to get a second chance with her.  
There were few things that could still surprise Cruella. That's why her astonishment was even greater as his words echoed in her ears. She was also a woman of few words. And now she found herself left with none. She didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to leave anymore but she hated the idea of exposing herself to him. She hated the idea of admitting she actually cared about him as well.  
 _"You have one week. Use it wisely"_ she said and looked deep into his eyes  
His whole face lit up in a glow of happiness as he watched her beautiful red lips drawing a perfect smile on her pale face. He knew it would be difficult. Perhaps the most difficult thing he had ever attempted but he didn't mind. He was willing to try.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 9:30 and Cruella was getting ready for her date with Isaac. She still couldn't believe that she had agreed in going out with him. She had chosen a long black dress and a pair of red high heels. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment and then applied her devil-red lipstick. She was ready -at least on the outside-. Inside she knew she would never be quite ready to absorb all this rapidly changing situation that she found herself into. For the moment, she knew that she had to deal with him all through the night and that caused her an unexpected feeling of nervousness.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She casually opened it only to find Isaac standing in front of her, smirking and holding a bottle of gin.

 _"Are you trying to impress me, darling?"_

 _"Not exactly, but I gathered you would appreciate gin more than flowers"_. There was a tone of amusement in his voice.

Cruella smiled at him. Either he knew her far too well or she had underestimated him. She took the bottle of gin from his hands and placed it on her nightstand.

 _"Are you ready?"_ , Isaac asked with courtesy.  
She wrapped her fur coat around her shoulders and looked at him with a sarcastic, questioning smile.  
 _"The question is, darling, are you?"_  
In fact, Isaac didn't feel ready at all, but he wouldn't allow Cruella to see that. He put on a big smile instead while she took him by his arm and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Isaac had chosen a not so loud nor quiet spot for their date. The Poisoned Apple was an excellent choice since the heroes, for obvious reasons, didn't go there that much. They sat on a table next to the dance floor. Cruella immediately ordered a glass of gin while Isaac was still trying to ''recover'' from his car experience with Cruella as a driver.

 _"Do you like it here?"_ he asked breaking the awkward silence.

 _"It's better than that bloody diner! Actually, it's better than I expected"_ she said casually taking a log sip of her drink.

Silence prevailed again. They just kept looking at each other for several minutes. Isaac didn't really know what to say. He hadn't seen her for at least 15 years. Practically, they were strangers. He didn't know anything about her life all those years. There were millions of questions running through his mind and at the same time he was too afraid to ask.  
Suddenly, a familiar sound came to her ears. Her pupils dilated in surprise. It was a song. The song they had danced to, many years before. She hadn't heard that song since that night.  
That was his chance to break the ice and rekindle this old flame. Surprisingly, he stood up and took her hand.

 _"Come dance with me"_ he said, reminding her of that night back at Murray's.  
They had both changed very much since that night and he knew that she wasn't the angel he had fallen in love with back then. But he wanted to dance with her once again. Only this time he wanted to dance with the real Cruella.

 _"You can't be serious!"_ she said sarcastically.

 _"Do I look like I am joking?"_ his big smile revealed just how serious he was.

She smiled back and surprising her own self, removed her fur coat and stood up. She took his hand and they started dancing at their own rhythm. She didn't move very close to him though. They were dancing from a safe distance -at least for that moment- They continued dancing even when the song had stopped. 2 hours later they found themselves dancing like they had many years before.

 _"I wish this would never end..."_ he whispered to her ear.  
Cruella didn't want this to end either. Then she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He was speechless. He had never expected Cruella to do that. He looked at her astonished.

 _"Ι guess it was my turn to make this night a memorable one"_ she said with a trace of smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not only did a week pass, Cruella had stayed for 2 whole months. She didn't want to leave anymore. She and Isaac were going out every day and they shared a bed almost every night. It was either in her room at Granny's or at his place. Isaac had found an apartment near Granny's Bed and Breakfast and he was trying to convince her to move in with him. Cruella didn't feel ready yet, so she kept refusing his offer. However, he tried not to pick her about that subject.

* * *

After they had finished their walk at the harbor, they went to his apartment to "resume" their date. She walked into and she left her fur on the couch. He came closer to her, grabbed her by the waist and gave her a soft but passionate kiss.

 _"Move in with me..."_ he said breaking the kiss.

 _"Oh don't start again, darling!"_ she exclaimed with annoyance and went on to kiss him back before he could say another word.

They walked into the bedroom without breaking the kiss and both laid on the bed. She helped him remove his jacket and then he leaned forward wrapping his arm around her waist and started kissing her neckline. He started unbuttoning her shirt while she loosened his tie. His hands stroke her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She started breathing faster and faster and her lips claimed his once again.

* * *

Cruella was lying naked next to Isaac covering her nudity with the white sheet. She couldn't sleep. She got up off the bed, the sheet still wrapped around her, and carefully trying not to make a sound and she moved towards the living room. She didn't want to wake him up so she gently closed the door behind her.

She didn't feel like watching TV, so she looked around for a book. Isaac had tones of them and they were stacked in a bookcase next to his desk.

 _"The notebook"... "Dear John"..._ she read the titles on the backs of the books throwing down the ones she thought were profoundly uninteresting and boring.

 _"Oh, Isaac, do you have anything except romance?"_ she murmured to herself.

She picked a random book since every single one of them was a love story and sat on the big couch. She looked at the title. "The Great Gatsby", one of Isaac's favorite books. A sarcastic expression was drawn on her face and opened it. She started reading the first chapter but something stopped her from moving on to chapter 2. Her blue eyes opened widely in astonishment. Folded, among the old, yellow pages, there was a small napkin with a trace of lipstick she couldn't fail to recognize. It was the napkin she had given him that night at Murray's. He still had it! She couldn't believe he had kept it after all of these years and after all she had done to him.

 _"He still has it..."_ she murmured with a sad smile.

It was that moment, the moment she realized how much he loved her. Or maybe the moment she realized how much she did. As strange as it seemed to her, she really did care about that man. She didn't dare to admit it, though. She didn't want to seem weak or vulnerable. Cruella had never felt any of these emotions before. It was a complete first for her.  
She couldn't possibly keep on reading anymore. She put the napkin back where it was hidden, closed the book and tidied up the "book mess" she had created. Then she went back into the bedroom and laid next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and moved her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beat. She smiled, closed her eyes and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I'm so glad that you like it! Unfortunately I won't upload another chapter for the next 3 weeks since I'm going on vocation. :( Thanks again for your support. See you in chapter 5.** **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The bright morning light fell right in Isaac's eyes waking him up. He turned around to realize that Cruella wasn't there on the bed beside him. He guessed that she would have probably been up before him and that she would be somewhere in the house. Ηe got up and headed to the living room. He looked around but Cruella was nowhere to be found. He instantly felt a chill in his backbone and his mind went blank. Cruella had never left without talking to him first. What if she had changed her mind? What if she was gone forever? Ηe tried to kick the thought off his mind right away, even though the very idea of it frightened him to the core. He got dressed as fast as he could and ran to the door. He opened it absentmindedly and rushed outside but someone was already there blocking his way. There was Cruella standing there, on the doorway, just about to knock.

 _"Where have you been?"_ Isaac asked, obviously worried but with a slight hint of relief that only someone who knew him well would be able to detect.

 _"I passed by my room to collect my things"_ Cruella replied as naturally as possible. _"Why are you so worried?''_ she asked raising her eyebrow

 _"I thought you had left... Wait! Did you just say you went to your room to get your stuff?"_ he asked with astonishment written all over his face.

 _"Oh, didn't I tell you, darling? You will have to put up with me every day since I'm moving in!"_ she answered with a bright, playful smile that rendered just how amused she was.

 _"What? Are you serious?"_ Isaac could barely conceal his excitement.

 _"Yes. And, please, don't make me regret this!"_ She said with annoyance.

Isaac knew this was one of the moments when something precious is given to you unexpectedly and you just have to take it, without asking too many questions, for the moment may be over. So, he just grabbed her small suitcase, put it in the apartment and placed it gently on the bedroom floor.  
It was obvious that Isaac was happier than any words could possibly describe. He couldn't believe that Cruella had accepted his proposal. Inevitably, though, there were still a few questions left unanswered. Why now? Cruella had said that she would do it only when she felt ready. What made her feel ready now?  
More than half of the day had passed and Isaac found himself not able to sit back, relax and enjoy the moment. He repeated the same questions over and over again in his mind, asking himself the same things, but he was too afraid to ask her. Of course, he was overly excited and grateful for this unexpected gift. He knew perfectly well that moving in with him was a huge step for Cruella and he acknowledged that asking her too many questions now, would only stress her even further. But he still needed to know...

* * *

Cruella was sitting comfortably on the big sofa flipping through some magazines while she waited for Isaac to return from the library. "I must simply find a more interesting activity to keep myself busy", she thought to herself. Every morning for the past few weeks, she stayed in the apartment all by herself since Isaac had found a job at the library and her ''friends'' or perhaps her ''ex-allies'' seemed to have more important things to do. And the hours she spent alone only made her miss him more. The moment she heard the sound of his keys on the door, a smirk was drawn on her lips. She wanted to see him. She enjoyed his company after all. Most of the nights they spent at home with him reading her books, sometimes they took long walks. Whatever they did, they always found ways to enjoy the company of each other.  
He left his keys on the small table next to the door and went to the living room to found Cruella browsing through the magazine

 _''Hey Cru''_ , he whispered in her ear, after giving her a passionate kiss.

 _''Hello, darling''_ she replied with a naughty smile

 _''How was your day?''_ he asked taking off his coat.

 _''Dull…''_ she complained, _"What about yours?''_

 _''The same...''_ he said casually. _''I would prefer to have spent it with you''_

 _''Then why didn't you?''_ she asked.

 _''Because I had to go to work. We need the money. Besides we would kill each other if we spent every single minute together''_ he confessed

 _''You have a point there!''_ she agreed.

He went to the kitchen and poured some tea in his mug. He seemed quite nervous. Cruella couldn't help but notice that something was wrong.

 _''What's wrong, darling?'_ ' she finally asked

 _''No-nothing is wrong.''_ He said but his tone of voice failed to convince her. _''I just.. I just wanted to ask you something''_ he finally admitted

 _''Go ahead.''_ she encouraged him to start talking.

He came and sat next to her on the couch. He grabbed her hand and took a deep breath.

 _''I have been trying to ask you this question for over a month but I have to admit I'm kind of afraid of your reaction''_

 _''Come on. It's not like I can kill you or something''_

He chuckled. _''I have been dying to ask you why you decided to move in with me.''_

Cruella was the least prepared for a question like that. She really hated when someone took her by surprise. Especially when she didn't have an answer. Like now. Should she just tell him the truth or avoid to answer? She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for explanations.  
She came closer to him and put her arms around him. Then she decided to go for an honest response. She leaned in, and whispered in his ear

' _'I-I'm not ready to answer you''_. She broke the embrace a little loose and touched his face tenderly with the back of her hand. Then she came closer again and placed a soft kiss on his lips. But this one wasn't like any of the others. It was more caring. When they broke the kiss they found themselves lost deeply in one another's eyes. Isaac could sense her fear and hesitation. He decided it was best not to put any more pressure on her.

 _"Okay. I won't give a hard time anymore. I'm just happy you did this anyway. Let's stick to that."_ He said taking her hands in his once again. _"I know I've told you a thousand times already but once more won't hurt. I love you''_

She loved hearing those words coming out of his mouth. And every time she found more pleasure in that, even though she knew that it was almost impossible that the same words would ever come out of her mouth. All she did was to kiss him and then leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and stayed there for some time smiling contently.

* * *

 **First of all I want to thank you for your support and your patience. Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it. I think it's too fluffy but what can I do? #MyAuthellaFeels. See you in chapter 6. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cruella brought two glasses of gin and placed them on the table in front of them. Isaac had already set the board game and he was waiting for her. That night they wanted to try doing something different. Cruella had the idea of playing a game of monopoly and Isaac couldn't refuse even though he knew all too well how competitive Cruella could be.

 _"It's time for you to lose, darling!"_ she said having her competitive mode on

 _"I wouldn't bet on that!"_ , Isaac replied with a tone of amusement in his voice.

They started playing and Cruella was winning. Okay, she wasn't actually winning. She would have lost everything from the first fifteen rounds or so, but Isaac looked the other way and let her "cheat". He knew how she loved to win. And he didn't really mind if he lost. Besides, he was quite curious of what Cruella would have him do, since the deal was that whoever lost would do anything the winner asked –within reasonable limits, of course-.

 _''I won!''_ Cruella exclaimed, full of excitement.

 _''I guess you did...''_ he said pretty serious, trying not to chuckle

 _''So... that means you'll do whatever I say. Isn't that right, darling?''_

 _''Right.''_ Isaac said, amused but nervous at the same time.

 _"Mmmm... I think I'm going to decide on that later"_ she said playfully. "For now, I suppose we can do something we both want..." she implied looking at him with those blue eyes.

She came closer and kissed him intensely. They both lay on the floor. They found clothes unnecessary so they got rid of them immediately. She put her hands around his back and continued kissing him hard. Slowly, he stroked her neck, her shoulders, the smooth length of her arms... then he went down her breasts and legs...

* * *

She was sleeping soundly on his chest and Isaac couldn't take his eyes off her. He did that every night. It was his personal, nightly ritual. He spent hours just looking at her. She had changed a lot -both physically and emotionally- since their first meeting. He didn't mind, though. She was as beautiful as she ever was. He liked watching her true self even though she wasn't the best person in the world. However, he couldn't help but be impressed by the fact that Cruella hadn't mentioned anything about killing for the past two weeks or so.  
Cruella opened her eyes and caught Isaac looking at her.

 _"Why are you looking at me, darling?"_ she asked tired.

 _"Because you are beautiful"_. A wide, bright smile lit up his face.

She chuckled. _''Do you honestly believe that?''_ she asked ironically

 _''Of course I do''_ he said and kissed her forehead.

She didn't say a word. She just snuggled up to his chest and tried to fall asleep once again.  
No one could describe how much he loved her. Despite all the fighting and arguing they often had, Isaac had recently discovered with amazement that he actually loved that part of their relationship also. They were so different and that was exactly what kept this relationship "alive". They both tried new things. They both made compromises. They both tried really hard for this to work. And it did work. Much to everyone's surprise, and especially theirs, Cruella and Isaac had been together for almost three whole months. It wasn't too long, but for them, it was a remarkable achievement.

* * *

 **Okay I know this is too fluffy, but really I couldn't help myself. Thank you so much for the support! I would like to hear everyone's opinion even if it is negative. See you in chapter 7 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was past midnight and Isaac had not got back home yet. Cruella was walking up and down the living room more nervous than she had ever been before. He was never late. He was supposed to be home at eight. She didn't know if she should call him again or not. Her anxiety quickly transformed into worry when she grabbed her phone and dialed his number once again. He still did not answer. She sat on the couch and downed the third glass of gin. Suddenly a ringing sound broke the silence. It was her phone. She relaxed her voice so he wouldn't understand how worried she was. She picked it up but a voice from the other end of the line stopped her before she could say a word.

 _"Hello, Ms De Vil?''_ the voiced said

 _''This is she, who are you?''_ she asked furiously

 _''I-I'm Doctor Whale''_ he said pretty scared

 _"I'm afraid there has been an accident''_

Cruella's phone fell from her hands and dropped on the floor. She widened her eyes and started breathing heavily. She immediately started putting her clothes on. Just before she left she realised that Isaac had taken the car that morning and the hospital was far away. She didn't know who to call. It was almost 1 am and she didn't have any friends after all. She knew that Regina had a car but she wasn't sure if she should call her. She didn't think about it any longer, she picked up her phone from the floor and called Regina.

 _''Hel-Hello?''_ Regina answered in a sleepy voice

 _''Regina, darling, it's Cruella, I was wondering if you could give me a ride''_ she asked as politely as she possibly could.

 _''You can't be serious! It's 1 am. And what makes you think that I'm interested in giving YOU a ride?''_ she answered bursting with anger. Regina didn't like Cruella and wasn't trying to hide it.

 _"I am well aware that you don't like me, and, let me assure you, the feelings are mutual but trust me, you'd be the last person on Earth I would call unless it was an absolute emergency.''_ she cried.

 _''Alright!''_ Regina said unable to hide her annoyance and got up from the bed. ''I'll be there in fifteen minutes'' she said and closed the phone.

Cruella was going mad. She was really upset. She needed to go to the hospital as fast as she could. She needed to know if he was okay. The sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She took her phone and opened the door. Regina was standing there obviously tired and irritated.

 _''Can you tell me why I'm here?''_ Regina asked.

 _''There is no time for that, darling''_ She took her keys and closed the door behind her. She had even forgotten to take her fur coat. A rather unusual thing when it came to Cruella Both women got into Regina's car.

 _''Where are we going?''_ Regina asked turning the key in the engine.

 _''The hospital.''_ Cruella said in a flat, colorless voice

 _''The hospital?''_ Regina asked surprised turning her head to look at her. Cruella did not answer. She just leaned on the car door and closed her eyes for a moment. Regina could see that she wasn't okay. She hadn't never seen Cruella that way before. She was about to collapse but she just lay there in silence acting like nothing was wrong, even though she knew that Regina had definitely noticed something unusual.

 _''What happened?''_ Regina asked calmly, trying not to touch a nerve. Cruella didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and remained silent once again. ''I know that something is wrong and unless you start talking you won't actually make it any better!''

Cruella sighed. _''I-I don't know what happened. Doctor Whale called me and told me about an accident.''_ her voice was trembling.

 _''Is the Author okay?''_ She asked _''I don't know''_ she cried.

At that moment it wasn't hard for anyone to notice that Cruella was struggling to keep her voice stable. Especially for Regina. The two women hadn't been in the best of terms but this was one of those moments when you have no choice but to bury the hatchet.

 _''You really care about him, don't you?''_ Regina asked even though she knew that she wouldn't get an answer. They finally got at the hospital parking lot and Regina stopped the car.

 _''Thank you, darling''_ Cruella said _''And to answer your question... Yes. Yes I do''_ and before Regina could say a word, Cruella had got out of the car and disappeared.

Regina was in a state of shock after she heard Cruella admitting her feelings for Isaac. She was absolutely stunned by the fact that she would reveal that piece of information to anyone. Especially to her. And she still couldn't believe that Cruella De Vil was capable of feeling anything. Let alone love! That was a night of surprises! She smiled at the thought and started the car engine.

* * *

 **So, here's chapter 7! I'm so sorry I didn't upload this earlier but I will try to upload chapter 8 as soon as I can. I also want to thank you for your reviews. They really mean so much to me! See you in chapter 8 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cruella rushed into the hospital and started searching for Doctor Whale in a frenzy. She was quickly able to spot him down a corridor holding some papers in his hands.

 _"What happened? Where is Isaac?"_ she asked him with a voice trembling in anxiety.

 _"Ms De Vil... there has been an accident…"_

 _''I know that, darling, you've already told me on the phone! Now, will you just tell me what happened?"_ she replied with fury.

 _"We don't know exactly what happened. We found him unconscious in the car. Obviously there has been a crash''_ the doctor answered not able to hide his concern.

 _"How is he? Is he going to be okay?''_ A few months ago her only worry would be about the car. But much to everyone's surprise now she just didn't give a damn about it.

 _''We don't know yet.''_ The doctor's words almost brought tears in her eyes but she would never allow Whale to be a witness of that. No, it couldn't be true. He couldn't just die. No, not like this. Not now!

 _"Can I see him?"_ she asked.

 _"Of course..._ " Whale said and lead her to his ward. Isaac was lying on the bed. It looked like his was sleeping but the terrible thing was that nobody could tell for sure when, or, worse, if he would ever wake up.

"Will you please give me a moment alone with him?" she asked Dr Whale without taking her eyes off Isaac. The doctor didn't raise any objection. Besides, he saw no harm in her request. For all he knew, they had been together for some time now and she was entitled to some privacy as she obviously was the patient's next of kin, or at least, his closest person here in left closing the door behind him, leaving Cruella alone with Isaac. Behind the closed door and away from any indiscreet eyes, Cruella slowly came closer to the bed and took Isaac's hand in hers.

 _"Hello darling. It's me"_ she softly said. _"I know you can't hear me but I need to tell you a few things.''_ She grabbed a chair and brought in next to the bed. She held his hand again, resuming her confession. _"You once asked me why I decided to move in with you and I wasn't ready to give you an answer then_ '' she closed her eyes for a moment letting a tear slowly run down her cheek. _"Last night I found the napkin I had given you back at Murray's. I couldn't believe that you have kept this after all these years. It was that moment when I realised just how much you love me. It was also the moment I realised how much I love you. I never thought I would ever care for anyone but myself. But I do.''_ Her voice started to break. _''I do care about you. You bring out the best version of me and next to you I want to be a better person. I've never told you these things before because I was scared. But now I regret not having told you all that earlier.''_ She couldn't hold her tears any longer. She started crying while she continued holding his hand. ''Please, don't leave me'' she said in a trembling voice and burst into tears. No one would ever believe that Cruella De Vil was actually crying. She had never cried for anything or anyone, for that matter. She was always so cruel. Hence her name. But now her human side had started to reveal. Suddenly Isaac opened up his eyes. Cruella didn't notice right away as she had lowered her head while quietly sobbing.

 _''Cru''_ a faint voice startled her and caused her to widen her eyes. She came in closer to him.

 _"Don't talk, darling. You are too weak. I'm going to get doctor Whale."_ Was all she could say and wiped off her tears from her eyes. She immediately ran and started searching for doctor Whale. She found him talking to Ruby in the waiting room.

 _"I have been looking everywhere for you and here you are flirting with the wolf girl?''_ she remarked furiously.

 _"How can I help you?"_ the doctor said, a bit frightened by her look.

 _"Isaac woke up"_ Cruella informed him

 _''What?''_ he exclaimed and started running to Isaac's room with her following him. _"I could swear he didn't stand a chance of ever waking up. Did you do anything?'_ ' he said surprised

' _'No, I was just talking to him''_ she gave him a glare that left him no chance of asking any further questions.

Whale didn't say another word, he just rushed into the room to see for himself that Isaac had indeed woken up. Whale couldn't believe his own eyes. The tests he had run on Isaac earlier had clearly shown that any chance of recovery was almost impossible. It was like a miracle. But what had made him wake up? What was it that Cruella had done or said to him while he had left them alone? Was it magic? Was it the power of "love"? He just couldn't tell.

* * *

 **Okay I know it's kind of silly (or too fluffy) but I couldn't help it.**

 **Chapter 8 is one of my favorites since Cruella finally maked the confession, even though Isaac couldn't really hear it. I hope you liked it too. See you in chapter 9. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week since the accident and Isaac was finally released from hospital and able to come home fully recovered. He hadn't returned to his job at the library, however, but after the first week but he decided it was time to go back to work although Cruella expressed strong objections to his decision. She had made it perfectly clear to him that she wouldn't allow him to use the car anymore, which had really upset him. Apart from that, Cruella had been acting a bit strange since they got back from the hospital. She was more distant. He had been dying to ask her for some time and set things straight but the timing never felt right. But now, this whole fuss about the car, seemed the perfect excuse to start the awkward conversation.

* * *

Isaac was sitting on the table opposite her, enjoying his Sunday dinner. He had prepared it, of course, since Cruella knew nothing about cooking anyway, and after all he enjoyed it.

 _''Cru, I think that you have to reconsider your ''decision'' about me not getting the car!''_ he sounded determined.

 _''There is no way I am having this conversation with you again, darling''_ she said not looking at him.

 _"I know that you are worried about your car and if that's your real problem, I'll just buy a new one''_ he said calmly.

Cruella stood still for a few seconds playing with the food in her plate with an empty look in her eyes. Did he really think she was that cold-hearted? It wasn't the fact that he said it that made her furious. It was the fact that he seemed to actually believe it. ''Do you think I'm doing this for the car?'' she asked with fury as she dropped the fork on her plate. The sound echoed all over the room and her sharp glare could freeze anyone on the spot. Isaac didn't say a word. He was just looking at her without making a sound. She was the one who broke the silence first, leaving him no doubt as to how angry she was. "Do you have any idea how I felt when they told me you were in the hospital?''

 _"Cru"_ he interrupted her trying to calm her down.

 _''No, Isaac. You may think that I don't care about you but you are wrong! How much more evidence do you want? And I don't give a damn about the bloody car!''_ She exclaimed and got up from the table.

He had hurt her somehow. But she didn't want him to see it. And the façade of anger was her only way to mask it. That was, after all, the way she always reacted when things got rough. He was in a state of a shocked but the feeling which prevailed was the one of happiness. She did care. She hadn't actually said it, but she implied it. He walked closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. The warmth of his touch instantly softened her expression.

 _"It must have been really hard for you, but you can't keep me in a glass bubble forever.''_ he told her softly and moved his hand down to her waist. He pulled her closer so he could look in her eyes.

 _"It's funny…''_ he chuckled _"What's funny?'_ ' she said irritated.

 _"Months ago you came to this town just to kill me and now you are telling me that you don't want me to get hurt…''_

She chuckled. _"Well, darling, it seems I change moods easily...''_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his so he could sense her breath. Cold, with a hint of gin and mint. With no hesitation he kissed her, tasting those lips once again. Her taste... her smell... were driving him crazy. And that kind of confession of hers made him want her more than ever. He loved her. It was undeniable. But sometimes he wondered if what he felt could be more than love. He could kill or die for this woman…

* * *

 **So here's chapter 9! And with this chapter I want to inform you that the end of the story is coming. There gonna be 2 or 3 more chapters. Thank you for the reviews and generally your support. See you in chapter 10 :) XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ιsaac was extremely nervous. After 3 weeks of hesitation, he had finally decided to propose to her. He had begged Maleficent to keep Cruella occupied for an hour or so, so he would be able to prepare the scene. He wouldn't dare do anything impressive or romantic since he knew Cruella would never appreciate something like that. He just needed the time to get ready. She was so unpredictable and he had to be prepared for any possible reaction. He was pacing nervously back and forth until he heard the sound of Cruella's car. He was sitting on the couch when she walked in.

 _''Hey Cru. Where have you been?''_ he asked her even though he knew precisely where she had been.

 _''Maleficent wanted to discuss her concerns about her daughter and the wooden boy.''_ She complained uninterestingly dropping her keys on the table.

 _"Have you eaten anything?''_

 _"I grabbed something at Granny's."_ She removed her coat and kicked off her 6-inch red high heels. Only when she was finally devoided from her uncomfortable shoes she approached him.

 _"Would you like me to read you something to help you relax?"_ he offered, inviting her to sit on the couch with him.

 _"You aren't going to read me another romantic novel again, are you?"_

 _"No. This time you get to pick a book."_ he replied with a big but nervous smile on his face.

She gave him a naughty smile and ran to her bedroom to get one of the books she had brought. She gave it to him and lay on the couch placing her head on his lap.

 _''Stephen King?''_ he exclaimed with surprise as he took the book in his hands and looked at the cover. She nodded and he opened the book. His moved his hand on her head and slowly started to stroke her hair as he began to read. It wasn't the kind of books he liked. Horror wasn't really his thing. Well, given that he was dating a serial killer, he might as well start getting used to it.

After a few chapters, Isaac decided that this was the right time. He closed the book and took a good look at her.

 _"Why did you stop?"_ she asked puzzled.

 _"I want to ask you something first"_ Their gazes met.

 _"Alright."_ she blinked.

 _"Cru…"_ he stopped and took a long, deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Hearing those words Cruella burst into laughing. "Is this some kind of a joke?" she thought to herself.

 _"You can't be serious!"_ she chuckled

 _"I am"_ Isaac admitted serious.

His question had taken Cruella by surprise. She didn't know what to answer. Cruella was never the kind of girl who dreamed about a big, wedding day. She cared about him, though and she knew that this meant a lot for Isaac. She didn't want to disappoint him even though his request was ridiculous.

 _"I can't possibly give you an answer right now, darling"_ a confused expression was drawn on her face and that didn't allow Isaac to figure out exactly how she felt. Deep inside he knew what this meant. It was going to be a huge step for her. It was a huge step for her already. At least she hadn't freaked out, she hadn't planted a bullet in his brain, nor had she started running away as fast as she could. Any of those, or all of them together, would have been good possibilities a few months back. Given all that, her sort of answer was enough for him for the time being. He was also afraid that she might react unexpectedly if he teased her about it. He opened the book again and went on reading to her until she fell asleep. Only then he could contemplate on what had just happened.

* * *

 **With this chapter I want to inform you that there are 2 more left!** ** **Don't worry, another Authella fic is coming right after I finish this one.** I also wanted to say how much appreciate your support and your love for this fanfic. See you next week :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Cruella got up from bed and after she had had breakfast with Isaac, she headed directly to the harbor. She desperately needed someone to talk to and the only person that could be described as being close to her (apart from Isaac) was Ursula. She took off her pocket a small sea shell, that Ursula had given her some time ago, in case she ever needed to summon her. She held it in her hand for a few moments before she finally blew in it. Nothing. Times had changed and it was time Ursula moved on, she thought to herself. Whatever happened to calling someone on their cell? She turned around disappointed only to saw the Sea Witch standing across her.

 _"Ursula, darling!"_ she exclaimed with astonishment _"I was about to give up on you!"_

Ursula smile. _"Hello, Cru. Long time no see"._

 _"How have things been in the ocean?"_ , said Cruella, desperately trying to make small talk but it just didn't seem to be working for her. She took a step closer, smiling at her former ally.

 _"Things are great! But taking you called, I'm guessing the same doesn't apply to you, no? "_ she raised her eyebrow.

 _"I really need to talk to you, darling. But this is not the right place. How about a coffee at Granny's?"_

 _"So now the grandma serves you? Things do change, after all!"_

 _"She didn't have a choice"_ she chuckled and grabbed her friend by the arm.

* * *

They sat on the most secluded table so no one could hear them talking.

 _"So what's going on between you and the author?"_ Ursula finally asked as Ruby left their orders on the table and receded.

 _"H-How do you know about that?"_ Cruella's eyes grew wide open full of surprise.

 _"Come on! It wasn't that hard. People talk. Fish talk."_

 _"I wanted to talk to you precisely about that subject"_ she admitted bending her head of embarrassment, _"He asked me to marry him"_

 _"Cru, that's great! But why don't you look happy?"_

 _"You know that I'm not that type of girl..."_ her voice began to sound lower and lower. She didn't feel that comfortable talking about these things and Ursula sensed it right away. She wanted to see her friend happy and she knew that she was the only one who could help her.

 _"What did you say to him?"_

 _"I didn't. I said that I needed some time. And it has been four days since he proposed to me and I still don't have an answer"_ She wanted to give him an answer soon. After all, he deserved it and she owed him at least that much.

 _"I will ask you one simple question. Do you love him?"_ Cruella remained silent and looked down for a second. She knew exactly what she was feeling for Isaac but admitting it to Ursula made her feel even more awkward.

 _"I do…"_ she finally admitted

 _"Look Cru, I don't want to tell you what to do in your life but I want you to be happy. I've found my happy ending and I want you to find yours. The question is, do you want him to be a part of that?"_ At that moment Cruella felt she knew the answer but she was still holding back. She had changed a lot since their first date with Isaac but she didn't know if that big of a change was good enough for her. Cruella was a psychopath, Isaac was completely aware of that and he still hadn't tried to change her. But his love was strong enough to change her perception about everything.

* * *

 **I love those #SeaDevil friendship moments! So here's chapter 11! Cruella had started changing, but is that change enough? What will she answer to Isaac? There is only one chapter left and you will get all this answers. See you next week! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cruella went back home and waited for Isaac to return from work. In the meantime, she decided to put in a few touches of her personal taste to the house. She bought some odds and sods such as tablecloths, curtains, sheets etc. They were all black and white and they fit perfectly with the colors Isaac had chosen for the walls and furniture.

The hours passed quickly and she didn't even realize when Isaac arrived. He walked in and removed his coat and hat. He lifted his head and his eyes grew wide open with surprise. The house looked unexpectedly amazing. She had a very singular taste but it was perfect for the house.

 _"Cru, you did this?"_ He asked giving her a big smile

 _"Who else would, darling?"_ She claimed proudly.

 _"Do you like it?"_

 _"I love it. I always knew that something was missing from the house but now it looks just perfect!"_ He exclaimed with enthusiasm. However, he was a bit distant, the same way he had been for the past few days. He was somehow avoiding Cruella, not because she owed him an answer but because he thought that what she needed was time and space to decide what she wanted.

He took his black leather suitcase, opened it and started setting some papers casually. This time, Cruella was the one to approach him. She got up from the couch and moved towards him. She gently grabbed his shoulder and she turned him around so they were looking at each other's eyes. Then she wrapped his hands around his neck and gave him an aggressive kiss. He didn't resist. He kissed her back and didn't let her go until they were both breathless.

 _"Yes..."_ she took a deep breath breaking the kiss Isaac pulled away a bit and looked at her confused.

 _"Yes?"_ he asked. He didn't know what she was referring to.

 _"Yes, I will marry you"_ He froze on the spot for a minute. He need to realize what he had just heard. Although secretly hoping, he wasn't prepared for that answer. He also didn't expect he would get an answer so soon.

" _Ohh, don't look at me like this, darling! You know that I don't care about those things but since you want to make it "official"..."_ She rolled her eyes but the sparkle didn't leave them for a second. He continued looking at her without saying a word. He didn't know what to say.

 _"Oh darling, please say something…"_

 _"You always know how to leave me speechless..."_ he muttered with eyes wet ready to burst into tears of happiness.

 _"I do have this asset..."_ She gave back, taking a step closer to him. He wrapped his hands around her playfully and his hazel gaze met hers. It was the first time, Isaac was sure about her. He was sure that she had defeated the darkness. He could see it. He could feel it. He had never tried to change her, all he did was love her. And love is always the perfect reason for someone to change. Accepting that was all it took to make her dark heart beat again. His lips met hers to leave a tender and maybe the most meaningful kiss of all he had ever shared. She didn't pull away for a second. She wasn't really good at declaring her love out loud but her way of showing it, was starting to be obvious.

* * *

Everyone thought that they wouldn't last a month after the wedding. No one thought that Cruella had actually changed. But the couple proved them wrong. Not only did they last a month but they spend the rest of their lives together. As husband and wife. It was funny that a story could actually end up like this. Love, hate... Such a fine line. Really easy to cross. All they did was take a step forward and meet right in the middle. When a person is meant to be with someone, they will, eventually. Her life now had a meaning. Without her ability to kill she was hurt. But without her ability to love, she was lost. And now that she had found it, she wasn't going to give up on it. For him. And most importantly, for herself! And after all, they both found their happy ending. Magic always made things complicated, and without it, everything was much better. Isaac broke the magic pen, despite Cruella's disapproval, but it turned out to be the best decision he had ever made. And the three words he was dying to hear, he heard them, unexpectedly and with a slight variation. Instead of the "I love you" he had been waiting all his life, all she said was "I need you". And this was more powerful than any other I love you that had ever been heard.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I can't believe that I've just posted the last chapter! I'm kind of sad that this story is over, but I'm happy to announce that I will post a new one! #ComingSoon. I think it was a bit fluffy, but you know what? It's fanfiction and thank god we are allowed to do that ^_^**  
 **I want to thank all the people that took time to read/follow/favorite/review my story, it meant so much to me and it's the main reason why I keep writing! I hope that you liked it as much as I did.** **See you soon! XOXOXO**

 **Love you all,**

 **CruelQueen**


End file.
